


Membership Benefits

by imel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1796 Broadway, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Steve's cum does not taste like apple pie or Bomb Pops, Supersoldier serum is both a blessing and a curse, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are benefits to being the only member of the Steve Rogers fan club. Takes place directly after Chapter 182 of 1796 Broadway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Membership Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



“You can stop talking and do something else with that mouth, Mr. Stark.” Steve entwined his fingers with Tony’s from above and rested their connected hands on top of the very distinct bulge straining against his khakis, in case there was any question to what he had in mind.

“As much as I’d love to swallow you down right this second, I’ve got a quick question. Have you done this before?” Tony gently rocked the heel of his hand against Steve’s zipper, obviously mindful of putting too much pressure on it.

“Depends on what you mean by ‘this.’” Steve lifted their hands briefly. He used his free hand to make quick work of unbuttoning his pants and shoving down the zipper, leaving just a layer of soft white cotton between Tony’s hand and his flesh. “That was getting uncomfortable.”

“You’ve done this with at least one woman before, if the earrings were any indication,” Tony started, bending their fingers to wrap loosely around Steve’s erection, “but the big question is if you’ve done this with any men?”

“What you’re doing right now I’ve done a couple times, and what you’re doing now over my briefs is a hell of a lot better than what happened under them before, but that’s it.” Steve pointedly avoided thinking about those past experiences as he wrapped their hands a bit tighter and tentatively stroked up and down through the fabric. Modern underwear was definitely one of the better improvements over the past 70 years.

“Had you thought about how you wanted to do this?” Tony asked, letting Steve control his hand completely.

“What is there to think about?” Steve continued the slow rhythm, trying not to lose focus on what Tony seemed to think was an important conversation to have.

“There’s a lot of things, admittedly probably more than I could see you enjoying in the bedroom or whatever other fun surface we decide to christen. Have you read anything on the subject?”

“Yes, Tony, I went to the library and asked them where I could find a beginner’s guide to gay sex,” Steve deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Tony grinned. “I’ll take that as a no. Well, we can start out with the basics. How do you feel about topping and bottoming?”

“I assume you mean anal sex,” Steve said, and after Tony’s nod of affirmation, continued, “I don’t see why someone would limit themselves to just one or the other.”

“Well, some people don’t like the feeling. I like being on both the giving and receiving end so that’s not a problem for me. The giving end doesn’t seem to be a problem with you, but have you even ever had anything in your ass?”

Steve huffed out a small laugh. “Not yet.”

“I like that answer and hope to change it very soon. I see what you’re packing here,” Tony said, squeezing Steve’s erection emphatically, “comes in size supersoldier. I haven’t bottomed in years, and I don’t think I’m patient enough right now for all the prep. I can’t think of any reasonable explanations to why I’d walk out of here limping that anyone would buy. Not that we have to do that tonight. I mean blowjobs are awesome, and you seem to be down for those if your comment before was any indication, and so are handjobs, and-”

“You overthink things,” Steve interrupted, fondly. “Whatever you want to do tonight is fine with me. Any or all of the above would be good.”

“Well, it’d be hard to do all, unless the serum...” Tony started. “How’s your refractory period?”

“Almost nonexistent,” Steve answered, his lips twitching up into a smirk.

“Oh, I’m going to have so much fun with you. I may have to test your limits at some point in the name of science.” Tony sped up their hands.

“Well, if it’s in the name of science.” Steve let out an involuntary gasp. “Stop.”

“Everything okay, sugarplum?” Tony pulled his hand away almost too quickly.

“Yeah, I just don’t want to make a mess of my underwear. Just let me-” Steve kicked off his pants and briefs quickly and started to unbutton his shirt.

“No, let me unwrap the package the rest of the way.” Tony moved Steve’s hands away and began unbuttoning Steve’s shirt from the bottom up.

“Why are you doing it backwards?” Steve wondered aloud, until Tony shoved up the unbuttoned portion of his button-down and undershirt. He licked, then nipped, Steve’s Apollo’s belt while he wrapped a hand around the Steve’s newly exposed cock. “Oh,” fell breathily from Steve’s lips.

“Fuck it,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s skin before pulling back. “I want to make your first time special, but-”

“Tony. My first time with a woman was with one of the USO girls in a tiny dressing room while we were on tour. She didn’t even know I was a virgin. I don’t need some big production. I don’t need anything other than you. You’re what makes this special.” Steve kissed Tony and squeezed his hand.

“How are you even real?” Tony asked when they pulled apart. He unbuttoned Steve’s shirt the rest of the way and slid it off his arms, and if he fumbled a bit with the buttons like he should be the nervous one, Steve didn’t comment. “This doesn’t mean I’m not going to worship every inch of you with my hands and mouth later on.”

Steve took the hint and shed his undershirt. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you. Are you going to do anything about being overdressed for the occasion?”

“Yeah, and we should probably move things up on the bed. It’s more comfortable.” Tony stood and started to undress.

When Tony reached his Iron Man boxer briefs, Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you have crates of those, too, alongside those ridiculous sheets?”

“What? They’re my favorite colors, and we should all do our part to promote The Avengers.” Tony tossed them into the growing pile of clothes.

“Who exactly are you showing off your underwear and sheets to?” Steve asked, amused. He pulled Tony down onto the bed on top of him.

“Well, there’s you, and that’s about it. Not the best marketing strategy I’ve ever come up with, I’ll have to admit.” Tony aligned their erections and rolled his hips. After a moment, he reached between their bodies to wrap his hand around both of them, but came up short. “Fuck, that’s not gonna work.”

“Here, let me.” Steve’s hand easily wrapped completely around them both, and he tugged experimentally. Even after he swiped his thumb through their combined precum and spread it out to ease the friction, it was still a bit too much, really.

“As good as this feels, and believe me, it feels fucking amazing, this would be a lot easier with some lube. Wait, do you even have lube in here?” Tony asked.

“Uh, I think Becky may have left some massage oil in here. Would that work?” Steve reached over to the nightstand and blindly dug through it for a moment before he grabbed a bottle.

Tony took the bottle and examined it. “JO All in One Massage Glide. Good brand, can also be used as lube. I think I might hate Becky a little less.”

“You shouldn’t hate her at all, but maybe we could go back to my original plan. You can stop talking and find something else to do with your mouth.” Steve’s lips quirked up into a smile.

“Tell me if you don’t like anything I’m about to do.” Tony didn’t wait for a response before he shimmied down Steve’s body and engulfed his cock in Tony’s mouth. Steve didn’t have a chance to respond short of a gasp before Tony swallowed him down.

“Oh, wow, how are you even?” Steve practically whimpered between words. It took all of the self-restraint he had left not to grab Tony’s head and fuck up into his mouth. Tony seemed to know when Steve was getting close and backed off, sliding up until only the head was inside his mouth. All of his past experiences paled in comparison to the way Tony worked him with his tongue, and his lips, and his throat, and even the way he sometimes grazed Steve slightly with his teeth when he was teetering on the edge.

Steve was so caught up in the sensations coursing through his body that he almost missed the snick of the massage oil cap. He didn’t figure out that was what he’d heard until a slick finger was rubbing small circles around his hole, teasing and never pressing in.

Pleasure and curiosity both gripped him. He hadn’t thought in a long time about the questions he’d asked his friend Arnie before the war, before the serum, after Arnie had admitted to Steve he was gay. “God, just do it already,” Steve practically whined, and Tony obliged him. He swallowed Steve down when he pushed his finger inside to the second knuckle.

Tony’s finger remained unmoving at first. The burn Arnie had mentioned in their secret conversations was definitely there, not quite pain and not as bad as he’d thought it would be. It was a bit strange, not an intrusion in the sense of being unwelcome, but it didn’t feel completely natural either. 

When Tony’s finger moved and crooked, sending a spark of white hot pleasure from his core down to his toes, Steve involuntarily bucked his hips up into Tony’s mouth. Tony didn’t seem to mind, though, and didn’t stop that amazing thing he was doing with his fingers, plural. Steve hadn’t even noticed there was an additional finger immediately. It was nothing Arnie had ever described, or Steve might have been tempted to experiment on his own. 

“I’m going to-” Steve pulled at Tony’s shoulder, whose response was to swallow him all the way down as Steve climaxed. It was one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in months, the kind he swore he could feel his nerve endings firing off from his head down to the tips of his toes. After his orgasm subsided, Steve watched, almost mesmerized, as Tony pulled away and licked the bit of cum that had escaped from his mouth off of his lips. His fingers, all three of them now, were still buried in Steve, unmoving once again.

“I was kind of expecting apple pie or maybe Bomb Pop, but not bad.” Tony was a bit hoarse, but seemed unconcerned.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Steve responded. It was even harder to focus now than it had been before.

Tony smirked. “So, you’re not loosening up like I thought you would. Maybe it’s the serum healing you faster than I can stretch you. How does it feel right now?”

“Good, especially when you do that thing you were doing earlier,” Steve replied slowly.

Tony crooked his fingers against, grazing that spot. “This?”

Steve groaned. It was too much too soon while he was so sensitive, but still extremely good. “Yeah.”

“If everything goes according to plan, you’ll be getting a lot more of that very soon.” Tony stilled his fingers again.

Steve could feel himself starting to harden again at that prospect, even though it had only been a couple minutes. It usually took closer to five or so.

“Looks like not-so-little-Steve is almost ready to play again. A+ job there. It’s too bad I don’t have that supersoldier stamina. Didn’t even have it when I was a horny teenager,” Tony lamented.

“Usually takes longer than this,” Steve admitted, “but you do things to me.”

Tony grinned. “And I plan on doing many more things to you, hopefully as soon as possible. Are you ready for the main event?”

Steve nodded. “Just don’t tease, not right now at least.”

Tony withdrew his fingers slowly, and Steve suddenly felt empty, which was another strange sensation and not entirely pleasant.

Tony popped open the massage glide again and quickly slicked his cock. “I’m so worked up right now I don’t think I could tease if you wanted me to. Okay, let me know if you need me to slow down.”

Steve took a deep breath when he felt Tony line himself up and press inward, slowly but firmly. Steve wasn’t sure it was going to work until the head popped in suddenly. Steve couldn’t stop himself from wincing. The burn had definitely crossed the line into pain. Tony’s fingers had felt big inside him, but his cock was almost impossibly huge.

“Yeah, I know. You’re so fucking tight.” Tony peppered comforting kisses along Steve’s jaw. “I’m not going to be upset if you want me to stop.”

“No, just give a minute.” Steve took a few more deep breaths. He knew Tony would take this agonizingly slow so he used his legs and feet to pull Tony in deeper at his own faster pace, until Tony was completely buried inside.

“You could have asked,” Tony said with a smile. “I should have pegged you for a toppy bottom. You doing okay?”

Steve nodded. He was as relaxed as he was going to get, and the pain was at least gone. The burn was lessening some, probably as much as it was going to get. There was no point in prolonging things waiting for something that might not come at all. “You can move now.”

Tony’s thrusts started out tentative, slow and shallow. Steve didn’t know how he felt about bottoming, the slight burn and feeling of intrusion, but not quite intrusion, more noticeable than it had been with Tony’s fingers. Steve decided if Tony liked topping sometimes, seeing Tony enjoying himself outweighed the strangeness of it.

It wasn’t until Tony slightly repositioned Steve, bending him backward a bit, and started grazing against that spot on most thrusts that Steve found himself wanting faster, and harder, and more. God, he just wanted, more than he had ever before.

Tony fortunately picked up Steve’s nonverbal cues and started thrusting into him in earnest.

“Please,” Steve found himself begging, but he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, as he verged on incoherence.

“Yeah, I know what you need. Gonna pound you into the mattress, make you really beg for it,” Tony promised, “but I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.”

Steve felt himself getting close again and reached down to wrap his hand around his cock for that last little push he needed to get over the edge, but Tony batted it away. 

“Let me.” Tony’s hand was still slick from the massage glide. He wasn’t gentle. His grip was on the right side of too tight, his fingernails occasionally scraping over the sensitive flesh, his thumb swiping hard over the head and slit.

No one had been rough with him before, and it was too much and somehow perfect, which he’d have to think about the implications of later. Much later. Steve climaxed with a shout between them, painting his stomach and chest, almost up to his neck. Immediately afterward, Tony’s thrusts became erratic, and he spilled into Steve with the supersoldier’s name on his lips. After Tony’s orgasm subsided, he carefully withdrew and collapsed on top of Steve.

“That was...wow,” Steve eventually said after his breathing evened out, and his head had almost stopped swimming.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed a bit breathlessly, “and that was just the beginning.”

Steve noticed the surprising amount of mess between them, especially considering it was his second climax of the night, was starting to dry. “We should probably get cleaned up before we get stuck together.”

Tony shrugged. “I can think of worse people to be stuck to.”


End file.
